The Day Has Come To Give Up
by Theresa471
Summary: A special Insert to Cold Hands, Warm Feet from the words of Walter Skinner and his feelings.
X Files The Day Has Come To Give Up

This special insert to Cold Hands, Warm Feet

For A.D. Walter Skinner, he has come to a point in time with his life, he would need a change for better instead for the worst.

Even though he's been feeling well, since Dana Scully and Fox Mulder were able to save his life months back with the outbreak of the new virus strain, to almost destroyed half the world from the new alien attack.

He was one of the lucky ones earlier on to be saved, when Mulder and Scully's son William and his ban of rebels would eventually come back to fight for their freedom.

And what had come out of that meeting and having been saved for the most part, was the beginning of a love affair with a woman name Christina having been a slave for one of those alien ships, to be rescued by William and other vessels from the worm hole and their solar system of Alexandria.

At first she was to make sure he was going to be taken care of as part of an agreement she had made with William, Johan and William's wife Allysa, being his slave.

She was given the choice to stay with him or leave to go back for a short period, on the space craft to help out with their battle to fight the latest new aliens coming out from the worm hole.

She stayed a few days with A.D. Skinner, until he was able to recovered from the virus bug and being given the vaccine that Scully and Einstein were able to developed, along with John Doggett with his antibodies giving him the immunity from getting sick at all.

And during this time Skinner was on board the space craft with everyone being taken care of with the vaccine, Christina was starting to fall in love with Walker Skinner.

Sometime after the attack had started throughout the entire globe, Christina had asked to help out by going back to the ship until finally when it was safe enough to go back. That was two months ago she had left.

/

It was ironic Skinner had to be stuck in a snow storm for a few days in New Hampshire in the town of Stark with his agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, even though he was able to stay at the local motel during the snow storm to be alone during all this time, to keep himself busy, he was able to keep a short journal of his feelings during that time.

 _Day One_

 _It has come to a point in our lives, all men and women need not to be totally alone from themselves. I however do not feel alone right now, I have the essence of my love for Christina to keep me going right now._

 _I may not be a handsome of a man, but I do have feelings both inside and out. I am hoping soon the woman I met and fell in love two months ago, will come back to me to make me truly happy, despite not having that in the years of growing up and becoming part of the F.B.I. and X Files department._

 _Day Two_

 _I don't believe it, the snow is finally starting to stop, along with all that wind and blowing snow, day is breaking now, along with the first sign of a sun that does exist. Maybe I will finally have the chance to get out of here for the first time in two days, and have the time to go see Fox Mulder and tell him I seen something with my own eyes._

 _The twilight form of your sister Samantha right here in this very room, telling me everything will be all right, and the fact the snow storm will cease to exist, along with a message letting me know, my one true love name Christina will be coming back to me very soon._

 _It was truly amazing to see this, now I know why Fox Mulder was upset all of these years of trying to find his sister, all for the sake of love._

 _And when I was finally able to talk with Fox Mulder alone outside the hospital clinic, along with the snow being shovel out by the county workers._

 _For when it came to discuss the subject of Samantha Mulder, I could see it in his eyes and general appearance he was finally, truly happy having finally said his goodbyes to her._

That was my last insert into the journal.

When I walked outside in the snow with the boots, I can see life has not given up entirely. All types of animals were still around mainly the deer, moose and other types including the human beings.

Once everyone was settled and having said their good byes to everyone, including the little girl Sandy. Her mother was extremely happy to see her daughter, along with the fact she was truly able to understand her daughter.

When Sandy ran into her mother's arms, she had tears of joy, and sadness. She told her mother she was sorry to see Samantha go away back to the twilight.

"I know Sandy, she is now back with her friends once again, and in total peace with herself and her brother Fox Mulder.

They walked away together into the sun warming them both up, while Skinner, Mulder and Scully say good bye to Doctor Williams and Jodie, promising to stay in touch for when ever the need arises in the near future.

With getting into their vehicles having to leave a legacy behind them, while heading for the airport hopefully to finally to be home soon...


End file.
